Yellow Scooters and Blue Boyfriends
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot that contains Megarox shipping and a certain yellow scooter.


**Yayz! More Megarox fluff. Anyway, after watching the Megamind (buy the dvd) trivia track, I found out that Roxanne was originally going to ride a yellow scooter. They even put the scooter in the movie a couple times. And so, this idea popped into my head. Enjoy!**

"Megs, are we there-..?"

"No, we're not. Please stop asking."

"I'm just curious, can't you give me a hint?"

"Temptress."

Roxanne smiled. Well, it was worth a try. Currently, Roxanne was walking blind, thanks to a black leather blindfold around her head. Megamind was leading her to the garage, saying that he had a surprise for her.

"Okay, we're almost there. Wait, just one second!" Roxanne felt the leather covered hand leave hers for a moment, and heard footsteps. After a minute, she heard her boyfriend's voice again. "Okay! You can take off the blindfold now."

Roxanne slid the blindfold off her face, and opened her eyes. She expected maybe a new invention or flowers, but then again, her boyfriend had been getting less predictable. So needless to say, she was indeed surprised.

"Is that...?" Roxanne asked, a little in disbelief, as she pointed at the surprise.

It was a shiny, yellow electric scooter. It looked new, and nearly sparkled in the garage light. Megamind had made sure there wasn't a speck of dust on it. On the back of the scooter was a license plate that said "Ritchi" on it. Roxanne couldn't really believe it.

"Well, it's not the original," said Megamind, "but I tried to make it as close to the original as possible. I even got a replica license plate."

Roxanne couldn't help but smile. The last time she had seen her yellow scooter was almost nine years ago. She was riding down the street when her scooter started to slow down. Turned out that Megamind's brainbots had been tracking her movements and daily travels. After the information was collected, a magnetic plate was set up under one of the roads Roxanne frequently traveled down. It was designed to slow her down until she had stopped right under a pressure plate, that made a cage come up, trap her, and take her to the lair via hovering platforms under the cage.

"Well, I have to admit, it's more creative than just knocking me out," Roxanne had said when Megamind asked her what she thought of the trap.

When Metro Man rescued her, he had forgot about her scooter. The next time she was kidnapped, Roxanne had asked where it was, but Megamind just changed subjects. Roxanne, knowing she would probably never see the yellow scooter again (which annoyed her since it was a gift from her cousin), had nearly forgotten about it. Until now.

"What did happen to the original?" asked Roxanne, "As I recall, you never answered my question when I asked it."

Megamind looked down at his boots. "Well, turns out the brainbots thought the yellow paint meant it was flavored."

"They ate my scooter?" Roxanne could just imagine a dozen brainbots chomping on her yellow scooter like rats nibbling on a piece of fresh cheese.

"Well, I wouldn't say ate," said Megamind, sheepishly, "more like chewed. Any parts of the scooter that was still usable, I put in my scrap metal pile, though there wasn't much. I'm sorry I couldn't get you your original scooter, but I thought maybe this would make up for it." Megamind gave her a small smile, and in return, Roxanne gave him a kiss.

"You don't need to apologize," said Roxanne, "this scooter's just as good as my old one, probably even better."

"Oh, most definitely!" said Megamind, obviously excited. But then again, when _wasn't _he excited when he talked about his inventions? "I added plenty of new additions. Hovering abilities, high powered headlights, a hands free communication device, internet radio..."

Roxanne stopped him. "I get it," she said, with a smile, "but I think I should just get used to riding it again before I try the extra stuff."

Megamind gave a small pout, but smiled. "Very well."

Roxanne walked over to the yellow scooter. She smiled, it was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Who would've thought he would still remember a thing like this? She then noticed that the seat was big enough for two people. She looked over at her blue beau. "You wanna go for a ride?"

Megamind, a little surprised by the question but happy to be able to ride bikes with Roxanne again, replied with a yes. "Great," said Roxanne as she got on the scooter, "hop on!"

The alien gave her a confused look. "You mean, we're going to ride it at the same time?"

"Yeah," said Roxanne, "don't worry, it's safe." Megamind still looked a little worried, but he decided to trust Roxanne. She was the smartest human he knew after all. Megamind sat on the back of the seat and, not knowing where to put his hands, held onto the seat.

"Ready?"

"Yes," replied Megamind. The scooter went forward and Megamind, who was used to holding on handlebars when riding a bike, subconsciously grabbed onto Roxanne's shoulders. He quickly drew back. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, you're fine," said Roxanne, giving him a smile to let him know she wasn't mad at him. As they rode out of the garage, Megamind slowly put his hands on Roxanne's shoulders again.

As they traveled down the rode, the smile on Megamind's face grew. He began to laugh. "This is more fun than the bike ride!" he said before joyfully laughing again. The laugh was so happy and genuine, it made Roxanne laugh as well.

This was definitely more fun than riding alone.

**Eh, not my strongest piece in my opinion, but the idea wouldn't leave my head. That, and I've felt sick all morning/afternoon, I needed to write some happy fluff. Please review, and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
